So Am I a Sorceress or  Witch?
by KSVamp
Summary: 15 year old, Wynn Lovegood just wants to get away from the war that's still going on. So she is pulled into the world of muggle Manhattan. But who knew that she would meet Balthazar Blake, and be named the Prime Merlinian? BalthazarxWynn
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Arcana Cabana**

**2000 A.D**

_Wynn P.O.V:_

_I sighed as I got on the muggle bus. I missed the Knight Bus, but as long as my mom was in muggle Manhattan, so was I. I patted my pocket making sure my wand was still there. You see I am a witch, and because of the war you could never be too careful._

_As I was saying I'm a witch and I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two years earlier than my other peers. Making me 15, turning 16 soon. Thankfully they bended the 'no magic till your 17 rule', because I'm at the same level as 17 year olds._

_But my mother thought it was more safe in America, so I left with her and my father stayed with my sister. Luna. So now, I'm in muggle high school, grade 10, and it's the worst place any witch or wizard could ever be in. _

_The students are a lot like the ones a Hogwarts. You have the stupid, stuck up bullies, the daring cool kids, the ones that just watch everyone else, and the ones that are too smart for they're own good. I'm one of the smart ones, a true Ravenclaw at heart. As a result, I get picked on because of it._

"_Hey, brainy! What you dong now? Rechecking your answers from last weeks test?" See, like, right now. They are so stupid. They can't ever speak proper grammar or come up with a good comeback._

"_Reading, something so little of you or you're friends could do." I said, back quietly, not trying to start a fight. But wanting to._

_Quickly I get off the bus, as the idiot gets up and follows me. Faster then I thought possible he grabs my book from my hands. Pages fall out, and blow everywhere. As I grab most the pages, I realize it's my Potions book. Even faster than before I run after the last page. Leaving the bullies behind me. I couldn't let any muggles see anything from the book._

_I run through too many streets to count. Finally ,the page stops moving in the wind and is against a door. To anyone else the door would have looked odd, but to me. I was used to this stuff, being a member of Hogwarts for many years. _

_Reaching out my fingers brush against the paper before it flies through the mail slot. _

_Öh, come on!" I groaned as I looked at the door. On the glass part were the words:_

_**Arcana Cabana: Antiquities, Obscurities, Unusual Gifts**_

_**Balthazar Blake-Proprietor**_

_**By Appointment Only.**_

_I shrugged. I didn't have an appointment. It's not like I planed on being here. But I needed that page, before a muggle sees it and I get in trouble. _

_I sucked in a breath, and opened the door slowly, listening to the sound of the bells on the door ring, I walked in. Looking around, I took in the small store, which was almost like Dumbledore's office. Odds and Ends were everywhere. None looking important or cared for, but looking special none the less. Great, I thought. It would be hard to find an odd looking piece of paper, it being parchment, in such an odd store. _

_Slowly I tried to take everything in, while trying to zero in on the paper. After looking around for a few moments, I noticed it under I very old looking pot. Quickly, wanting to get out before the owner noticed me, I grabbed the piece of paper. _

_But having the luck I do, I tripped over the pot. Watching in horror as it fell, I prayed that it would not break. But thankfully at the last moment, large, tanned hands reached out and grabbed a hold of the pot. Forgetting about the paper, I stood up, waiting for the yelling I would get. _

_I looked up at the man, who was probably the owner, Balthazar Blake. He had long, messy, brown hair that went to his shoulders, and wore an old looking clothing. Which was an old rawhide leather duster, a vest, a worn out shirt and pants. I knew if I looked at his feet, I would most likely see old, worn out, dress shoes. I looked down, I was right. _

_The man looked me in the eye, as he lifted the pot back to where it was. _

"_The second emperor of the Han Dynasty locked his least-favorite wife in this urn for 10 years. To the day it is said that the same will happen to whoever opens it." As he said this I cocked my head to the side. Interesting, I wondered if it was true. I should look in my History of Magic textbook. _

"_I'm sorry, sir. But a page from my book flew into your store. It was just a …a…"oh, god. What do those muggles call it? Um…But before I could think about it more Balthazar answered it for me._

"_A Coincidence." he said, lifting an eyebrow. I nodded quickly, not wanting him to dig deeper._

"_Yep, Just a coincidence." I told him, my thick British accent coming through with my nervousness. He smiled, nd my worry spiked up a bit. Who smiled at the girl who almost broke a prized pot-like-thing?_

" _I have something to show you, Wynn." Balthazar said enthusiasm in his voice._

"_How do you know my name?" I said, not thinking this man was all that muggle. Balthazar turned to me, a knowing or imposing look on his face. In a commanding voice he stated, _

"_Because I can read minds!" I just raised an eyebrow. I didn't feel anything enter my mind. _

"_It's on your name tag." he said, after not getting the reaction he wanted. _

_Balthazar walked behind the counter, as I stood on the other side. A confused look on my face, he was more like Dumbledore than I thought. Balthazar slowly pulled out a slender wooden book, from all the other stuff on a bookcase behind him. On second thought, he was kind of like Mr. Olivanders. While I thought of this he put the box on the table and showed me it's contents._

_Inside was a small silver dragon. I stared at it, the dragon had some sort of magical aura. Not wanting to get involved with dark magic, I looked away from it. Ignoring my sudden urge to put the dragon in my hand. It kind of felt like when I got my wand. Before I touched it._

"_This is very special, and if it likes you… you can keep it."" Balthazar said calmly, almost like how sister talks. I was always told I was nothing like her. Anyway, I hesitated, knowing there had to be some other motive. So I did whatever someone else would do in my pace,. I lied._

"_I better not. My teacher knows I'm here…so I shouldn't take long." I knew I was a bad liar, but he did not know this. Boy, was I wrong, again._

_Balthazar grinned at me. "You're a bad liar, Wynn. That's a good thing." Not when you're in a war! I wanted to scream at him, but I didn't know if this man was magical._

_So reluctantly, I reached out and picked up the dragon. It was cool to the touch, like any metal should be. But all of a sudden a warm feeling spread over my palm and arm, all over my body. I looked down at the dragon in shock, as it shook itself and wound it's way around my finger turning into an elegant ring. _

_I looked over at Balthazar it shock. That's never happened to me before!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I looked over at Balthazar it shock. That's never happened to me before!**_

_Balthazar P.O.V-_

_In over a thousand years he finally breathed a sigh of relief. Sure he didn't expect the Prime Merlinian to be a girl, or to be this old. But none of this mattered, the ring responded to her. _

_Balthazar walked over to her and held her tiny hands in his. She was small for her age, which had to be no older than fifteen. Looking down he noticed that the ring had changed. Maybe the ring changed to the personality of the wearer. But magic was a funny thing. Always changing, yet staying the same. _

_For a relaxed moment he looks into her eyes, which were a beautiful green-grey colour, thanking the lucky stars that he found the one. _

"_I've been looking for you for a long time, Wynn." He said mysteriously. Less than a second later did he realize that this was the wrong way of going about it. _

_Wynn automatically went stiff, closing up even more. _

"_For me?" she repeated, backing up a little. But Balthazar stayed calm._

"_And magically here you are. That ring means something. You are going to be a very important sorceress one day."_

_Now she did pull back fully, but she didn't have the reaction Balthazar thought she would have. Wynn didn't look shocked, just curious. Like she dealt with all this stuff before. _

"_A sorceress." She asked, a million questions in her eyes and voice. Balthazar nodded._

"_For now you are going to be my apprentice. There is a lot for you to learn and your first lesson starts today with your very own Encantus."_

_Then he stood up and made a motion for her to stay. He turned and ran to the stairs near the back of the store._

_Wynn P.O.V-_

_While Balthazar was gone I looked at the ring. It was a small dragon, the kind that muggles told in fairy tales and saw in movies. It was made of silver it looked delicate, with a small emerald in it's mouth. The colour reminded me of Harry's green eyes. _

_Suddenly, I heard a cry of a bird and saw my mother's owl fly through an open window. It flew unevenly, and finally it crashed into a wall. I shook my head, he reminded me of the Weasley's Owl._

_To my surprise the wall cracked, and a doll fell out and hit the ground. I pulled my wand out of my pocket, wanting to fix the wall, but then again Balthazar would think something's up. I wasn't sure if he played around with dark magic or not. _

_I bent down and picked up the doll. Turns out it was a nesting doll, only bigger. The weird thing was the picture of the man on the front. He looked like an angry man, stern looking, almost like Snape, but the man wore a fedora hat._

_Without me trying the ring on my finger starts to turn green, passing energy to the doll. Which starts rippling, almost like it's burning. I reach for my wand again. But to my horror as I dropped the doll, it cracked open and a wave of cockroaches poured out. _

_The next thing I know the bugs form into a man. As fast as I could I backed up. This man just screamed evil. As he finished becoming whole, I quickly realized it was the man on the front of the nesting doll._

_Whoever he was, he rose to his full height, straightening out his jack, and he gripped he cane and looked around. Finally after a few tense moments his eyes met mind. They looked cold, dark and strange. _

"_When am I?" he said in a demanding voice. But I stood my ground, but I couldn't help the slight shake in my voice. _

"_Um…New York…City!" I said, lowering the shake in my voice. Hoping that he couldn't hear it. _

"_Not where. When?/ The year!"""""" He snapped, angrily. He raised his cane and the jewel on the head glowed. I tightened my grip on my wand, which was still in my pocket. I was not going to back down. Practice for Voldemort, right?_

"_Don't waste my time girl!" He warned, taking a step towards me, his dark eyes flashing._

_Suddenly the man went flying and slammed into the glass ceiling of the shop. He hung there a bored look on his face, but if you looked close enough you could tell that he was mad. _

"_What happened to don't touch anything?" Balthazar asked as he walked towards me. One hand held an old book, which was fairly large. Something you would find in the Hogwarts library. The other hand was pointing to the man. _

"_Not very sporting of you, Balthazar." The man complained as he tried to break free from the magically bonds. "I hardly got to stretch my legs." _

"_Quiet, Horvath." Balthazar barked to him. So that was his name, I thought._

_Balthazar turned to me and sighed. _

"_It's not you. He's been this was for over a thousand years." He gave me a quick wink. _

"_Now where's the doll?" he asked. Balthazar talked as if he didn't want to frighten me anymore. _

_Anyways, I nodded to where it was a few feet away. Balthazar sat down the large book. Which I assumed was the Encantus. As he reached down Horvath managed to grab his cane and send a bolt of energy directly at Balthazar. _

_As fast as I could, I drew my wand and said, 'Protego!' and the bolt hit the shield, sending it back to Horvath. Hitting him squarely in the chest, he flew back and crashed into the wall. Balthazar hearing the got up. When the dust settled the two sorcerers were ready to fight._

_The battle that followed was almost like wandless wizards. Red and blue sparks could be seen flashing about. Not looking harmful, but to the trained eye you could see the men trying not to get hit by any of the energy bolts. _

_Suddenly Horvath sent a line of fire between the two of them and turned to me. Of course I was on his side, after moving to not get in the way. I hunched down even more near the nesting doll, knowing it was important. _

"_Give it to me." Horvath commanded. Smirking to myself, I took out my wand. His eyes flashed to it, confusion was clear in his eyes. _

"_Petrificus Totalus." I flicked my wand and Horvath stood ridged. Before I could do anything more Balthazar burst from the other side of the fore wall and talked Horvath to the ground._

_Quickly, I stood up and grabbed the Grimhold, I think it was called and started to scoot backwards. Just as I was about to stand up, I felt magic pull me towards Horvath. _

_Some of my papers flew around the room. I looked back in some panic and saw Balthazar reach for the urn I almost knocked over earlier. _

_He met my eyes and nodded. Balthazar opened the lid and stuck both his and Horvath's hands inside._

"_Run!" Balthazar managed to yell before he and Horvath were sucked inside. I looked around the room. Everything was normal, quickly I shrunk the Grimhold and stuck it in my pocket. As fast as I could I ran from the store not wanting to ever be back. But knowing I was._

_Maybe I should talk to Harry, he was used to this stuff happening. _

_**Hi, everyone! **_

_**I just wanted to thank everyone who read my story! **_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**piperrenesmeeclary2010**__** for adding me to he or she's favorite and alert list.**_

_**peanutfreak**__** for adding me to he or she's alert list**_

_**HarryAbbot**__** for adding me to he or she's favorite list **_

_**Hope you all liked my story so far!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_**IF I owned Sorcerer's Apprentice do you really think I'd be writing Fanfiction? No I'd be making a sequel!**_

_**If I really owned Harry Potter do you think I would be letting you read this crap for free? NO WAY! **_

_12 years later- Wynn P.O.V:_

_Buzz!Buzz!Buzz! This is how I woke up every morning. Everyone goes through this I know, I know. But come on! Why the buzzing noise. In case you didn't catch on I am talking about the thing called an alarm clock. I want to know what muggle made the stupid thing, so I can Adava him. That's the good thing about the Adava Kedvera curse, it doesn't hold up in muggle court._

_Anyway, back onto my crappy morning. As you can see, I am not a morning person and I hate people who are. How can they be so HAPPY! _

_While I rambled inside my head, to the invisible people who actually care, I got up and ready for my day. Take a shower, did everything else a normal person would do (that included almost falling down my stairs) and put on my school robes. No I am not a student, I'm a teacher a weird enough, you had to wear 'teacher's robes'. Don't worry though, they kind of looked like the robes I wore at Hogwarts, when I was wayyyy younger. A simple black robe with the Spellbound crest, white oxford dress shirt, a black skirt, a black and blue tie and high heel mary-janes. _

_I shrank all of my stuff, didn't want to be carrying it all and put it all in my pocket. Quickly I locked the door, the muggle way- since I did live in the muggle world. The only people who knew were I lived were Harry and my sister, Luna. Slowly I walked down the stairs, as to not trip and break a heel. Soon, I was in a dark alleyway, which was right near my apartment., and I apperated right in front of the gates of Spell Bound, the wards blocking me from going any further. _

_Unlocking the gate with a nonverbal spell that only teachers know I walked the path towards the doors. Unlike the other professors, I lived outside of school. But they dismissed it because I was younger than most, they thought I needed my own space, which I did. _

_Spell Bound was a lot like Hogwarts, which is the reason I chose to work here. Originally I wanted to work at Hogwarts, but my mother wanted to stay in muggle Manhattan, so I stayed with her. Spell Bound was almost as large as Hogwarts, students had less trouble finding ways to classes, and it was just as majestic. It did not have a lake, but it did have a forest. The forest though was much safer and students could venture into it's shallow depths, many did. _

_I walked down the stone hallways, my heels clicking on the stone floors, which usually made students either run or sit straighter. Whenever you hear heels clicking in a school, most likely it's a teacher. Finally, after a short walk and one flight of stairs I got to my classroom and office or study. When I went inside, I never locked it, I kept all important things in my office anyways. _

"_Hello Anna." I said without even having to look at her. Call it a sixth sense, but she was here everyday._

_Anna full name is Anna Lupin…. Yes, she is the daughter of the war hero Remus Lupin. Which if you knew any Hogwarts history, he is the only Werewolf to attend and teach peacefully. Since her father is a werewolf, so of the genes have been pasted down to her. That wasn't the only thing, my good friend Lupin gave her. She looks so much like him, it hurts sometimes to look at her. _

_Now, why is she here at Spell Bound, you ask? Well, since I am in fact her godmother and Harry had one to many kids of his one, it was decided that she would come with me to Spell Bound. And besides with magic you can visit people with just one thought. So it's no problem. _

"_Hi, Auntie Wynn!" Anna said. Yes, she is always like this an yes, that what she always called me, even in class. I walked over to my desk and set my cloak over the back of my chair. I then took a seat, while she sat on my desk. I didn't even both shooing her off my desk, I have tried for years, never worked. _

"_I have got the Potion right here. You know to be careful, right?" I asked as I pulled a vial, from my locked desk drawer. It was a modified WolfsBane potion. Even though Anna did get the Werewolf genes, she did not get all of them. She kept most of her mind, yet there was still the pain. I shudder to think about what she goes through. _

"_Now don't you have a charms lesson to get to?" I asked, and chuckled as she jumped of the desk and ran out the door with a wave. _

_Silently, I got ready for my first class. I was thinking, remembering really. I was just like Anna at a time, when nothing could bother me. But the Voldemort came back and my life was turned upside down. Luckily, Harry did what everyone expected him to do. Now Voldemort is gone, and no one dares takes his place with Harry still walking the earth. Which, I know he will be doing for a long time. _

_Suddenly, my classroom filled with the older students waiting to be taught DADA. Yousee, I was never as good as Harry, or Hermione, but I good enough to be a great teacher. _

_Today, I knew for a fact would be a long day. Let's hope I do get through it, hopefully with minimal injuries. _

_Slowly, I walked up the stairs to my apartment. The day was just as I predicted. Long, tiring, and somewhat boring. I unlocked my door, making my way inside. Putting my stuff on the coffee table. I walked to the fridge, I intended to get a light snack, grade papers, and go right to sleep. _

_What was that? There on my fridge was a piece of paper. From where? I do not know. I leaned in closer, and realized it was a page from a seventh year Potions book. But I have not owned one since… I stopped my train of though. I did not want to remember that day._

"_Funny. I've read a lot of books in my time. Though I've never read anything as particular as that." Slowly I turned around gripping my wand and looked towards the person. Suddenly memories came back to the surface. Horvath, was here. In my house. The last time I saw him, he tried to kill me. On the outside, I keep my cool façade, but on the inside I was looking for an escape route. _

"_Why are you here?" I asked, but he sat there calmly, just staring at my wand. _

"_Another thing I do not understand. Id how that piece of wood could freeze me. But the matter at hand now, is the doll. Where is it?" He asked, trying to sound menacing. And let me tell you it was working, but not on me. I have seen Voldemort with my own two eyes. Now let me tell you, that's scary. It also helped that Snape was my Potions teacher. _

"_I don't know…it was a long time ago." The real answer was stuck in my throat, causing me slight pain. Ii held back a wince. That's what Unbreakable Curse will do to you. Damn Harry, if I die now because I couldn't give the real answer I am totally haunting him. But I am glad I gave him the Grimhold to keep safe. _

" _I do not believe you!" Horvath roared. He lifted his cane, as the jewel glowed a bring blue. Quickly I turned and ran, trying and hoping-hoping-that I could get out of the anti-apparition wards I put up. I knew not getting a place with a fireplace was a bad idea. I ran down all the stairs, now let me tell you, it's very hard to do that in 3 inch heels. Then I froze as I heard a growl, behind me were about three giant wolves. Damn! _

_As I looked back at them, I realized they are the wolves from my calendar, so they must be magical. I started to run faster, knowing they would keep up. Finally, after what seemed forever, I made it outside. Yet, the wolves followed. The street was empty, just a few more blocks until I could apperated. _

_So, the street was empty. Now imagine my shock when I see Balthazar, after so long, flying towards me on a giant eagle. _

_But no matter, the wolves finally stopped, due the distraction, that is Balthazar, Quickly, I transfigured the wolves into puppies and stunned Horvath, who was walking beside them. I put my wand into my pocket and grabbed onto the soft waiting hand of Balthazar Blake. As fast as I could I jumped onto the back of the eagle, still in survival mode. I wrapped my arms tightly around Balthazar's waist and snuggled my face into his back. I was always afraid of heights. And soon we started to fly… _

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added me to their alert or favourite list. So sorry for the long wait… report cards came out al while ago and schools getting pretty hard, second term just started…**_


	4. Author's Note :

Author's note:

Well, as you can most likely see, I haven't updated this story in so long. I am so sorry for that.

But you'll be happy to know that I am not giving up on this story.

I am now working on re-writing it, and have already re-wrote one chapter.

My writing has become more mature and I am not happy with the story I have posted before. So I decided to do a re-write. There will be no major plot changes, just the writing will be a bit different.

You all should see the next chapter sometime today, after I type it out. And I will be posting it as a whole new story. So if you want you can see the differences in the writing. Plus, I like to look back on old stories.

Happy reading,

KSVamp


End file.
